


The Bookworm and The Beast

by cherry_n_watermelon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_n_watermelon/pseuds/cherry_n_watermelon
Summary: A beauty and the beast retelling.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Kudos: 7





	The Bookworm and The Beast

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived happily alongside his adoptive father. He had a fruitful upbringing and was showered with an abundance of love and kindness from both the King and the kingdom. Form a young age, the prince exhibited a lot of potential, in fact, many residents within the castle often mused of his strength, judgement, and amiability. 

However, the peace within the kingdom had swiftly come to an end, for a neighboring sovereignty had declared war. For years on end, the two nations fought, resulting in both sides facing innumerable losses—one of which included the King. The young prince’s father mysteriously vanished, along with his most loyal advisers, leaving the prince and a handful of his retainers to keep watch over the kingdom. 

Soon after, the prince began to grow cold and resentful, his heart seemingly shrouded with stone. His conscience was clouded by bloodthirst and outrage. He longed to enact revenge on those who stripped everything away from him. Gone were the days of repose and tranquility, for a new sun had begun to dawn over the kingdom. 

One cold night, before the prince was to enact his revenge, an old widow appeared before the castle. The woman explained that she was a refugee from the opposing kingdom, and offered him a rose in exchange for shelter for both her and her child from the bitter cold. Still, seething with rage and bitterness, the prince denied her shelter and turned her away. 

Irked by his actions, the widow revealed herself to be a beautiful enchantress. As punishment, she cast a curse on the prince, as well as all residence within his castle, that as long as his heart stayed bitter, he would forever remain a beast. 

Though, if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell from the enchanted rose, only then the spell would be broken. If not, the prince would be doomed to remain as a beast for all time. 

Many years had passed and all memories of the prince faded, leaving the beastly prince and his castle to be a tale as old as time...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to my first ever fanfic on here :3
> 
> I apologize if my grammar is bad, since I’m kind of new to this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this very short prologue. Stay tuned for more chapters to come!
> 
> See you guys next chapter~


End file.
